ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore and the Magic Harbor
Theodore Tugboat is a Canadian/American film based on based on the television series Theodore Tugboat. Plot An evil tugboat named Robo-Tug and his sidekick's Cris & Brad arive at Big Harbor in serch of the magical lost tug Galitia. Robo-Tug's evil plan is to find Galitia and destroy her. Theodore and Hank do not like the plan and want to stop Robo-Tug to do it. In the real world 15-year-old Sarah goes to Florida to see her grandad but she comes to the wrong place were she meets Eddie who take's her to Big Harbor were they meet Mr. Harbour Master Eddie's uncle and all of them help Ten cents and Sunshine to find Galitia and save Big Harbor . Characters *Theodore *Hank *George *Foduck *Truro *Digby *Brunswick *Northumberland *Donald Dock *Kulu the Canoe *Petra *Pearl Major characters Here are the characters which are seen more often in the movie Theodore Theodore is the main character in the movie. He is trying to stop Robo-Tug's evil plan and save Big Harbor. He is voiced by Edward Glen. He was originally voiced by Martin Burke in early recordings. Sunshine Hank is helping Theodore to stop Robo-Tug and his sidekicks to destroy Galitia and save Big Harbor. He is voiced by Rachael Lillis. He was originally voiced by Michael Angelis in early recordings. Galitia Galitia is a magical golden tug that links the tugboat world to the real world. She had a crash when Robo-Tug failed to destroy her. For many year's Galitia had been with Wilbert Edwards in his shipyard workshop unable to work. When Sarah came with Eddie and some Big Harbor coal, Galitia's engine soon worked and she went to Big Harbor. She is voiced by Sascha Biesi. Robo-Tug Robo-Tug is a scary tug whith the giant claw mounted in front of his fake smokestack (It's fake becuse he run's on a diesel engine). He returned to find Galitia (the magical tug) and detroy her. In the end the iron canal brige collapsed and he fell into a goods train well wagon. He is voiced by Neil Crone. He was originally voiced by Eric Bana in early recordings. Cris & Brad Cris & Brad are Robo-Tug's idiotic sidekicks. They were re-used as Mike & Joe for season 7 of Theodore Tugboat. Cris and Brad are voiced by Neil Crone and Kevin Frank, respectively. They were originally voiced by Patrick Breen in early recordings. Human Characters Here are the human characters in the movie. Mr. Harbormaster Mr. Harbormaster came to Big Harbor when the Dispatcher was on holiday he helped Theodore and Hank to stop Robo-Tug's plan. He is played Alec Baldwin. Sarah Edwards Sarah is a 15-year-old who is a big fan of busted she came to Big Harbor with Eddie were she met the harbor tugboats and stop Robo-Tug. She is played by Sarah Edwards. Eddie Robins Eddie is Mr. Harbormaster's 16 year old nephew from Australia he's close friends with Sarah, the harbor tugboats, he helps his uncle stop Robo-Tug's evil plan. He is played by Angus McLaren. Wilbert Edwards Wilbert Edwards is Sarah's granddad who live's in Florida, for many years he's been keeping the golden tug (Galitia) in his workshop at the shipyard until the coal from Big Harbor came and was able to make Galitia work again. He is played Peter Fonda. J.P. Talbot J.P. Talbot is an unfriendly motorcyclist who was jealous of the relationship that Wilbert had with Mindy. He does not believe in magic and returns to Big Harbor hoping to find and destroy Galitia. He is played by Doug Lennox. Cast *Edward Glen as Theodore *Rachael Lillis as Hank *Neil Crone as George/Robo-Tug/Cris *Kevin Frank as Digby/Kulu/Donald Dock/Brad *Veronica Taylor as Foduck/Brunswick *William H. Macy as Northumberland *Vicky Jenson as Pearl and Petra *Sascha Biesi as Galitia *Alec Baldwin as Mr. Harbermaster *Peter Fonda as Willbert Edwards *Claire Holt as Sarah Edwards *Angus Mclaren as Eddie Robins *Doug Lennox as J.P. Talbot Cut cast *Martin Burke as Theodore *Michael Angelis as Hank/Foduck/George *Eric Bana as Robo-Tug *Patrick Breen as Cris/Brad *Ted Robbins as Digby/Kulu/Donald Dock/Brunswick *Jim Broadbent as Northumberland Songs There are very good songs in the movie. *''"When you find yourself"'' *''"It's magic"'' *''"My heart will go on"'' *''"Dreams to Dreams"'' *''"Fun, Fun, Fun"'' *''"Keep on loving you"'' Trivia *The tramper Robo-Tug used to trap the steam tug's is Old Rusty from Tugs with out his face, hat and nameplate. *The pilot for the film was from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Computer animation is used for the water on the colapsing brige. *The only appearance of Cris & Brad (they were re-used as Mike & Joe). *The program Sarah is waching on T.V. is the Tiny Toon's episode Aroma Amore. *The R.M.S. "Titanic" is seen at the end of the film, the model was used in the movie Titanic. *Martin Burke, Michael Angelis, Eric Bana, Patrick Breen and Ted Robbins had recorded vocals for the characters (Martin Burke as Theodore, Michael Angelis as Hank, Foduck and George, Eric Bana as Robo-Tug, Patrick Breen as Cris and Brad and Ted Robbins as Digby, Kulu, Donald Dock and Brunswick), but the hard test audiences necessitated that the roles be recast. They were replaced by Edward Glen, Rachael Lillis, Neil Crone, Kevin Frank and Veronica Taylor, respectively. *Emily is heard but never seen on the movie cause she's away on the ocean job in London. *The song Dreams to Dreams performed by Linda Ronstadt was from a cartoon movie An American Tail Fievel Goes West. *The program at Grandfather's house Sarah is watching a movie The Adventures of Milo and Otis. Category:Film